Jasmine
Jasmine '''is Alistair McKenzie's maid. She is almost completely silent and does whatever is asked of her without batting an eyelash. She lives her life only to serve Alistair 24/7, and seems quite content doing it. Basic Stats '''Full Name: Hu Jaiying (胡佳颖) Aliases and Nicknames: Jasmine Gender: Female Species: Vampire Ethnicity: Chinese Age: 23 Birthdate: 30 September Air Blood Type: O Hometown: Xingan, Guangxi, China Languages: Chinese, English Occupation: Maid Appearance HEIGHT: 5'7"/170cm WEIGHT: 115lb/53kg Body: Completedly slender with subtle curves. She's almost completely flat, a AA at best. She's very tall and skinny, with just enough body fat to be healthy. Her face is smooth and slender with sharp features. Hair: Smooth and black. It is very long, extending down her back until the end of her spine. It is perfectly straight, without much for bangs, though she keeps her hair shorter around her face, to her chin. Eyes: Dark brown Skin: Very bright and pale, almost white. Voice: Quiet, but smooth and womanly. Between an alto and a soprano. Clothing: Frequently dresses in a sexed-up version of the maid uniform for Alistair's hotel. When in casual clothing she wears simple classy pants, pencil skirts and blouses. She sleeps/relaxes in a silk robe. Additional: She has a small mole on the upper left of her left cheek Personality Jasmine is quiet and reserved, keeping everything to herself. She doesn't think much, and prefers to go with the flow of what she's told to do in order to lead a peaceful life. She used to strongly feel emotions, desiring a romantic life with a rich husband, but now she just cares for her duty, and cares for those Alistair keeps close. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Cleaning, cooking, housekeeping, mahjong Color: Red Food and Drink: Water, blood, tuna. Fragrance: Lilies of the valley Cigarette: n/a Music: old oriental classical pieces Clothing: Whatever Alistair gets her. Underwear: Thong Animal: Red panda, lizard. Season: Fall Place: With Alistair Book: Romances Movie: House of Flying Daggers, Jackie Chan, Romance. Subject: Arithmetic Sport: Doesn't play sports Lucky Number: 9 Sexual: Heterosexual Other Likes: Alistair, kittens. Traits Dislikes: Dirty homes, ugly smells, being ignored or bored. Fears: Being abandoned completely Disgusts: Visible grime on tile surfaces, molded bread. Handedness: Right IQ: 100 Normal Political Views: Apathetic Religion: Apathetic Background Jasmine was once a young bride in rural China, though she had her heart stolen away at the end of her engagement by a visiting European named Alistair McKenzie. He wooed her and she ran away with him when he left the orient, and sacrificed herself to become a vampire so she could be with him forever. Shortly after the transformation though, Alistair met Variel and tired of Jasmine entirely. Though betrayed, Jasmine still felt nothing when she was not with Alistair, so she chose to follow him silently, to be there for him whenever he had no one else. To this day her heart burns only for him, and though it saddens her to be so neglected, she had learned to accept all of Alistairs faults. Relationships Lovers *Alistair McKenzie: First love. Jasmine gave him her virginity right before she was expected to marry another man. She continued to live romantically with him for four years before he lost interest. *Variel: lover. Initially she was disgusted by him, for stealing her husband, but his charm won her over. She was able to enjoy a few threesomes with Variel and Alistair, and Variel continues to sleep with her on occasion whenever he visits Alistair. She's not entirely sure why. Friends *Leyden Nikola: friend. This boy lives with Alistair and is the only one who doesn't treat Jasmine like a living doll. *Ophelia: Variel's living doll. She enjoys her silent companionship as a sort of kindred spirit. Though Jasmine is heterosexual, she's been known to sometimes curl up naked with Ophelia in a pseudo-sexual way. Enemies *No one in particular Family *All long since deceased. Additional Info and Trivia * Jasmine was the most sought-after daughter by suitors in her village * Jasmine is frequently Alistair's first choice to send to his male business contacts who stay in his hotel. * Jasmine only feeds once a week, usually drinking from Ley. She finds blood however she can get it fastest, so that she can return to work. As a result, she's a fairly weak vampire, sustained mostly by her age. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Asian Category:Libra Category:Female Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Anathema Category:Vampire Category:Heterosexual